


jJumanji Storybrooke

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Here is my first ideaI imagined a story where because of Henry the game jumanji breaks the mess in Storybrooke
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Kudos: 15
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	jJumanji Storybrooke

I would have liked to see a kind of crossover with Jumanji (the original with Robin Williams)

The story would unfold after Zelena is defeated but time travel has never happened and Hook and Robin are no longer in the set.

Zelena and Regina live together trying to improve their relationship.

Snow and Regina get along better than before.

Henry tries to get closer to Rumple now that he knows it's his grandfather he sometimes works at his shop

So the story may be that one day Henry finds a Jumanji game in the shop and brings it back to the mansion thinking he can bond Snow, Regina, Zelena and Emma if they all play together, the women obviously agree and chaos sets in unleash on Storybrooke

The things that come out of the game or how they deal with them shouldn't be like the movie it can be more once upon a time

the only thing i really want is a happy ending with the two Mills sisters really becoming a family, Snow and Regina reestablishing their bond and especially swanqueen in the end.

An epilogue with one or more magical swanqueen babies would be nice too but not mandatory
    
    
      A story of several chapters would be  
    
    amazing but a one-shot would also be good
    


End file.
